Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne
|image = Tumblr_mnn5t15twR1rmra37o1_1280.jpg |caption = |season = 4 |production = 4?? |broadcast = 190 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |director = |us = June 28, 2013 |international = |xd = July 13, 2013http://www.tvguide.com/News/Exclusive-Disney-XD-1066579.aspx |abcf = |pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram have their hearts set on revealing the top 10 musical numbers from Seasons 2 and 3, but soon find out that celebrity host Kelly Osbourne has been brought in to fill the role. Unwilling to submit to playing second fiddle, Doofenshmirtz makes it his mission to thwart Kelly until Perry the Platypus sets out to stop his nemesis from ruining the entire show. Maia Mitchell (Teen Beach Movie) also guest stars. Episode Summary Transcript Songs Votable Songs *''Come Home Perry'' *''There's a Platypus Controlling Me'' *''Spa Day'' *''A-G-L-E-T'' *''Summer Belongs to You'' *''Not Knowing Where You're Going'' *''Summer (Where Do We Begin?)'' *''Gimme a Grade'' *''Carpe Diem'' *''Brand New Best Friend'' *''City of Love'' *''Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart'' *''Candace Party'' *''I'm Me'' *''Everything's Better with Perry'' *''Aerial Area Rug'' Results # # # # # # # # # # Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This will be the second Musical Cliptastic Countdown. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") *This will be the third Musical Cliptastic Countdown in Latin America, Spain and Brazil, if they have it ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown 2") *This will be the fourth clip show in the series. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "This Is Your Backstory") *This episode will combine live-action with animation a la Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the first to do so in-series outside of the spinoff Take Two with Phineas and Ferb. ("Tri-Stone Area" combined animation with live stop-motion.) *This episode is 45 minutes with advertisements, making it the third extended episode of Phineas and Ferb. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Summer Belongs to You!") Production Information *http://www.nickandmore.com/episode-lists/ *This special will be produced by Plastic Cow Productions. http://www.kerryclemens.com/www.kerryclemens.com/_.html *Voting for this countdown started on May 24, 2013 and ended on June 17, 2013, which was less than two weeks before the episode premieres. **The second week of voting paired up the two summer-themed songs Summer Belongs to You and Summer (Where Do We Begin?). However, on the website, the images for the songs were mixed up. Summer Belongs to You won the voting, and moved on to round 3. International Premieres *July 7, 2013 (Disney XD, Canada) Continuity Allusions Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kelly Osbourne as herself * Maia Mitchell as herself * Additional voices: References }} Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Clip Episodes Category:Special episodes